transformers the last prime
by kristinalprime23
Summary: this story includes the war and the fall of cybertron games and the transformers prime franchise series.
1. Chapter 1

**_cybertron our home for generations it was a peaceful place but pride and a lust for power divided us, now we fight enemy's who where once our brothers._**

 ** _our tragic war has raged across cybertron for countless centuries._**

 ** _it is a necessary war to return cybertron to it's former glory._**

 ** _the autobots will never sacrifice freedom for tyranny._**

 ** _our victory will insure our return to a new golden age._**

 ** _our defeat would mean the end of everything._**

 ** _our victory will bring that goal one step closer._**

 ** _one shall stand._**

 ** _one shall fall._**

 ** _TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST PRIME._**


	2. part one of sixty-five

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

 ** _orian and Jackson pax._**

 ** _four millions before the first shot of the war between the autobots and the decepticons was ever fired it began as a political debate between one gladiator and two archivists of iacon._**

 ** _the gladiator named himself after one of the thirteen original primes, megatronus._**

 ** _the two archivists where twins with the same spark energy they had different paint work but that was fine by them._**

 ** _their names are orian and Jackson pax. there words which they had spoke out against megatronus who now called himself Megatron. he fired a fatal wound through sentinels spark chamber and deactivated him zeta prime was away at the time of the murder._**

 ** _in time the two brothers saw fit to shorten ones name and lengthen the others._**

 ** _before long the two pax brothers became jack and optimus pax._**

 ** _they where put in command of a group of autobots in iacon._**

 ** _this is where we begin._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_our story begins on cybertron._**

 ** _bumblebee drives down a roadway to a plaza which is heavy guarded by the decepticons_**

 ** _he shoots two of the cons firing at some unsuspecting autobots when the bumblebee off lines them after firing his pulse cannon._**

 ** _but in the process of reaching the plaza he is shot and damaged._**

 ** _two decepticon brutes and a drop ship in front of him, the cons aim there rifles at him when an explosion rips through the drop ship ._**

 ** _out of the flames comes the pax brothers, jack chops the left brute in half while optimus cuts the other clean in half._**

 ** _jack reaches out his servo._**

 ** _your a skilled fighter but you should not be out here alone, autobots are no longer safe here in iacon. jack states._**

 ** _the decepticons control the airwaves the only way to communicate is by messenger, I volunteered names bumblebee. bumblebee introduced himself._**

 ** _ratchet this autobot needs repairs, optimus states._**

 ** _hold still I'll get you fixed up. ratchet says._**

 ** _what- no there's no time, I need to find the autobots known as jack and optimus I have an important message for them. bumblebee states._**

 ** _that would be me and my brother, jack stated._**

 ** _your? sirs it pains me to tell you two this but our leader zeta prime is dead. bumblebee said._**

 ** _Megatron! the brothers said in unison._**

 ** _what of the high council? ratchet asked._**

 ** _they have all gone into hiding, cutting all communication with the out side, optimus, jack without zeta prime our forces are directionless and ineffective. bumblebee states._**

 ** _the council will emerge when its safer in the meantime ratchet bumblebee you are with me and optimus. said jack._**

 ** _LATER._**

 ** _the team of autobot soldiers had returned with the mangled body of zeta prime from kaon._**

 ** _HIGH COUNCIL WE THE PAX BROTHERS HAVE RETURNED WITH A FALLEN HERO. jack said._**

 ** _TILL ALL ARE ONE. the whole council states._**

 ** _times have grown desprite the autobots crave your guidance. optimus states._**

 ** _the council exists only to choose the primes it is the primes directive to lead and protect. halogen states._**

 ** _there are no primes, jack states and optimus nods._**

 ** _even now you two reject your calling? for too long have we watched the other primes fall to their pride and greed, but you two, you have transformed the lives around you. a council member states._**

 ** _halogen nods and states._**

 ** _Megatron has inflicted the core of cybertron with dark energon, you must journey there to remove this blight failure would doom us all. will you take this responsibility optimus and jack? halogen asked._**

 ** _we will accept the burden with all that we are. the pax brothers stated._**

 ** _THEN RISE ULTIMUS AND OPTIMUS PRIME, YOU TWO ARE THE LEADERS OF THE AUTOBOTS, YOU TWO ARE THE LAST PRIMES. THE WHOLE COUNCIL STATES._**

 ** _HOURS LATER IN THE CORE OF CYBERTRON._**

 _optimus and ultimus prime I thank you for riding me of the foul influence of dark energon but I am afraid that my spark is corrupted._

 _ **where too late? optimus asked.**_

 _I can survive if I shut down my systems completely but the process will take millions of years, during which cybertron will be left cold and barren._

 ** _we have to leave cybertron in order to survive. jack states._**

 _the line of primes has failed but hope still remains, I offer a couple portions of my spark to take with you to the stars as long as they survive so shall I, will you take this responsibility optimus and ultimus prime?_

 ** _we will._**

 _behold the matrix and the all spark matrix. cybertron recognizes and welcomes optimus and ultimus prime keepers of the matrixes leaders of the free autobots._


End file.
